Into the Woods
by dirty-icing
Summary: 23 year old Sonja Jackson is no friend to the outside. When she gets herself lost in the woods by her campsite all seems lost. Till she pulls out a map of Middle Earth and some how is whisked away into a land she knows a little about. Why is she there, and will she be able to come to terms with who she is after she finds out the truth.


**Into the Woods**

 **chapter one: Dead at 23**

 **Summary: 23 year old Sonja Jackson is no friend to the outside. When she gets herself lost in the woods by her campsite all seems lost. Till she pulls out a map of Middle Earth and some how is whisked away into a land she knows a little about. Why is she there, and will she be able to come to terms with who she is after she finds out the truth.**

Hey guys. Here I am trying out this story I thought up so long ago. Decided to give it a shot. Please review and tell me what you think. Hope you all are having a great week so far :)

* * *

Late Thursday afternoon and here I am marching through the woods. I didn't want to admit it, but i was indeed lost. This is why I don't go camping. This was one of my fears you know. Now I'm just waiting for someone to come and stab me in the back and make me out of clothes. If I die, I'm haunting my sister and our friends for the rest of their lives. How could they think this was a good idea for a birthday gift? I rather stay inside away from the 23rd birthday was a couple of days ago. I have barely lived for two decades and already my life feels like it is about to end right here in these ugly woods.

It was starting to get a little chilly. It was early fall and the leaves was beginning to change to their fall colors. I stuck my hands inside my hoodie pocket and adjusted my backpack. I didn't really have anything in there. Only a mini flashlight, some tampons(for just in case), some gum, matches, and a map. Map! I have a map. I quickly took off my backpack and pulled out a crumpled old map. My smile instantly fell from my face. This wasn't a map of the campsite we were at. This was a map from...Lord of the rings? Oh my God. I'm going to kill my sister. She probably put it in here as a prank. She was a lord of the rings freak and knows I could care less. How the hell did she put this in here. I balled it up and stuffed it back in my pack.

I know I put that camp sire map in here and now I have this stupid ass map of shit. I rubbed my temple trying to calm myself down and leaned against a tree. Maybe I'll just stay here and wait for someone to come find me. That's what they say right? Just stay where you are. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and breathed out slowly.

"Someone please come find me, and save me from these dreaded woods," I whispered. I opened my eyes after a few minutes and gasped. The trees...they were taller and greener. The leaves were just changing. What the hell? How can they be green. Did I miss something. The air around me felt warmer too. A light warm breeze passed by me. Felt like it was trying to talk to me. Okay, I'm going nuts. I have wood fever. Did I fall asleep? Am I dreaming? Can I talk to myself in my dreams? There was a noise to my left. I jumped up and clung to my backpack.

*Snap*

There it was again. I was so backed up into the tree that if it was possible I could become one with it. I held in my breath and then almost pissed my pants as a rabbit jumped out. Oh, just a friendly little creature. I laughed a bit. Being scared of a bunny. I stopped laughing and fell to the ground as some ugly...thing jumped out and bit into the poor furry animal. He snickered as his teeth broke its bones and pulled its flesh away from its body. I felt sick. The thing looked my way and sneered. He let out a shout and started coming towards me. I started backing up as fast as I could. Was this it. The end was coming for me and all I was doing was scooting away on my ass. Dead at 23 huh? Honestly I thought I'd live to be a grandma. I got up to my feet and only ran a foot before I ran into something hard. Blackness dotted over my eyes. I heard the yell of a human I'm pretty sure before I completely blacked out.

* * *

Alright the end of chapter one. I hope you did enjoy it and will review to tell me your thoughts. I have a lot of ideas for this story and hope to share them with you. And yes this will be a Legolas/ oc. I have loved him since I was 8. I am now 22 so it's been a pretty long time I would say.


End file.
